Of Rats and Men
Zurück zur Episodenliste Of Rats and Men (Von Ratten und Menschen) ist die 38. Folge der 2012 Animationsserie und die zwölfte Folge der zweiten Staffel. Beschreibung Bei einem Dreierdate zwischen April, Casey und (zu Caseys Missvergnügen) Irma wird ihr Weg von einer Katze gekreuzt, welche einer Ratte hinterherjagt. April schließt die Katze sofort in ihr Herz und klaubt das Tier auf, um ihm auf der Stelle ein neues Heim zu suchen. Doch kaum wird Irma von ihr und Casey allein gelassen, wird sie von einem Monster aus dem Hinterhalt angegriffen. Im Versteck der Turtles führt Splinter eine weitere Lehrstunde aus, und zwar in der Disziplin Blindkampf. Doch mitten in seiner Lektion bemächtigt sich eine fremde Präsenz kurzzeitig seines Willens, und er bricht daraufhin das Training ab. Später im Labor, wo Donatello gerade an einer neuen Menge Retro-Mutagens arbeitet, schleckt Michelangelo unbekümmert sein Eis und lässt dabei versehentlich eine Kugel in die gerade fertiggestellte Testmenge fallen, gerade als April und Casey mit der Katze vorbeikommen. In einem unbeobachteten Moment schleckt die Katze jedoch von der Mutagen-Eismischung und verwandelt sich vor Michelangelos entsetzten Augen in eine bizzare Mischform aus Katze und Speiseeis. Bevor die anderen das Malheur bemerken können, versucht er die Katze, die er "Ice Cream Kitty" nennt, geheimzuhalten, und versteckt sie erstmal im Gefrierfach ihres Eisschrankes. Währenddessen versucht Splinter mittels Meditation seinen Geist wieder zu stabilisieren, doch plötzlich meldet sich die Fremdpräsenz wieder, und diesmal erkennt Splinter sie als die Aura des Rattenkönigs. Durch den Einfluss dieses mächtigen Feindes wird Splinters altes Temperament wieder geweckt. Als Michelangelo ihm den Zutritt zum Kühlschrank versperren will, wird Splinter wild und greift ihn an, bevor der Rattenkönig dann durch seinen Mund spricht und von der baldigen Eroberung New Yorks prahlt. Und kaum ist das gesagt, setzt der Rattenkönig den Plan in die Tat um und befiehlt seinen Untertanen den Angriff auf die Stadt - unterstützt von Hunderten von riesigen Rattenmutanten, welche damit beginnen, Leute von den Straßen zu kidnappen! Die Turtles entwickeln schnell einen Plan, um diese Rattenplage zu bekämpfen, und setzen dafür das Patrol Buggy, Michelangelo und einen riesigen Käsebrocken auf dessen Kopf als Köder ein, unterstützt von Leonardo im Shellraiser und Casey auf dessem aufgerüsteten Fahrrad. Der Plan gerät schnell aus den Fugen, als Casey von den Riesenratten geschnappt und zusammen mit den anderen gefangenen Menschen in die Kanalisation verschleppt wird. Als Casey wieder zu sich kommt, findet er sich in einen von Dutzenden von hängenden Käfigen, in denen sich die von den Ratten gefangenen Menschen befinden - und zu allem Überfluss findet er sich zusammen mit Irma (die ihn dank seiner Maske allerdings nicht erkennt) in einem solchen Käfig. Dort enthüllt ihnen der Rattenkönig, dass er mithilfe seiner Gefangenen eine Armee aus Rattenmenschen aufstellen will; zu diesem Zweck will er seine Ratten mit einer Mutagenmischung injizieren, worauf diese die Menschen beißen und damit ihre Verwandlung herbeiführen sollen. Zurück im Versteck erzählt Splinter den Turtles und April vom Plan des Rattenkönigs, ist aber nicht willens, den Kampf gegen ihn aufzunehmen, da er die inzwischen gewachsene Macht des Rattenkönigs fürchtet. Die Turtles und April bereiten sich daraufhin auf eigene Faust auf die Konfrontation vor, und Michelangelo nimmt zusätzlich Kitty in einer Kühlbox mit ins Unternehmen. Sie erreichen das Versteck des Rattenkönigs, als dieser beschließt, Irma als Versuchskaninchen für sein Serum zu benutzen, da es immer noch einige Fehler aufweist; und zu ihrer Überraschung schließt sich auch Splinter ihnen an. Doch gerade als sie den Angriff auf ihn beginnen wollen, erlangt Falco die Kontrolle über Splinter und befiehlt ihn, seine Söhne zu töten. Michelangelo setzt daraufhin Ice Cream Kitty gegen den Rattenkönig ein; dieser verliert die Kontrolle über Splinter und ergreift die Flucht, verfolgt vom zutiefst ergrimmten Splinter. Die Turtles überwältigen derweil die Rattenwachen und April lässt mithilfe von Casey und Irma die anderen Gefangenen frei. Splinter verfolgt den Rattenkönig zu einer Sektion der Stadt, die seit langer Zeit im Untergrund begraben wurde, und stellt ihn dort zum Zweikampf. Nachdem der Rattenkönig seinen ersten Angriffen mühelos ausweichen konnte, setzt Splinter einen neuen Hebelpunkt ein, indem er Falco seines Gefährten Aristoteles beraubt und dann seine eigenen Augen verbindet, um ihm die Chance zu verwehren, Splinters eigene Sicht zur Kompensation seiner Blindheit zu benutzen. Bei seinem Versuch, Splinter gegenüberzutreten, fällt der nun hilflose Falco von einer Säule und stürzt in den darunter liegenden Abgrund, und Splinter nimmt daraufhin in einem selten zynischen Moment Abschied von seinem Möchtegern-König. Zitate *'Michelangelo': WARUM MUSS ICH DEN KÄSE TRAGEN??? Raphael: Wir müssen sie von her weglocken, und als Köder bist du unschlagbar! Trivia *Der Titel dieser Folge ist eine Anspielung auf den Roman [http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Von_M%C3%A4usen_und_Menschen Of Mice and Men], geschrieben 1937 von John Steinbeck. *Als die Riesenratten ein Kino stürmen, wird auf der Fronttafel der Titel des laufenden Films gezeigt: Food of the Vermin (Das Futter des Ungeziefers). Dies ist eine parodistische Anspielung auf einen Öko-Gruselfilm aus dem Jahr 1976 mit dem Titel [http://www.tierhorror.de/tierhorror/film136-Die-Insel-der-Ungeheuer.csp Food of the Gods] (Das Futter der Götter; deutscher Titel: Die Insel der Ungeheuer), in welcher zufälligerweise auch Horden von Ratten vorkommen, welche durch eine fremde Substanz zu Riesenmonstern mutiert sind. Video thumb|centre|276 px Vorkommende Charaktere Kategorie:Episoden (2012)